


Going the Extra Mile

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seelies Made Them Do It, Sex Magic (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Seelies, Sex Magic and Soreness.





	Going the Extra Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** "I regret nothing."

“Ow.”

Magnus let his eyes fall closed, echoing the sentiment as he tried to stretch out his legs. His normally buttery-soft sheets rubbed almost painfully against his skin. He winced. ‘Ow’ was putting it mildly.

“That was—” he let the sentence trail off, unsure of how to finish it. It had been heady. Amazing. Pleasurable in the extreme. Actively painful at times. Utterly confusing to his nervous system.

“God, I feel like I’m ninety years old,” Alec complained next to him. “ _ Everything _ hurts. I hate the Seelie realm.”

“Right there with you,” Magnus agreed. He made an effort to roll to his side and gave up halfway. “At least we got hold of what we went there to get.”

“Yeah, I’m not telling Izzy anything about how we managed it,” Alec replies. “You know, Jace and I used to tease her about going down to the Seelie realm to pump Meliorn for intel.  _ Never again _ .”

“Well, we already knew Isabelle’s at least twice as hard-core as the rest of us,” Magnus said. He raised his arm with some difficulty and called on his magic. A cool mist wrapped itself around him, pulling a pleased groan from his throat. “Oh, yes. That’s much better.”

“Me next,” Alex pleaded next to him. “Magnus, please. My dick’s so sore, it feels like it’s on fucking fire.”

Magnus repeated the gesture, and Alec slumped back against the pillows.

“Jesus, that’s amazing,” Alec moaned. “ _ You’re _ amazing. I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Magnus replied, then made the mistake of trying to roll over and cuddle his husband. “ _ Ow. _ ”

“Yeah, we’re not moving for a while,” Alec said. “You think we could survive looking Catarina in the eye again if we called her here to help us?”

“Well, I know  _ I _ certainly couldn’t,” Magnus said. “Besides, it won’t have to come to that. Give me an hour or two and I’ll be able to heal myself enough to get out of bed and make a healing potion.”

Alec nodded, then clearly remembered something, because he put both hands over his face and started laughing quietly.

“What?”

Alec took a deep breath and turned his head, his eyes still dancing. “I’m supposed to meet with the Consul for a status report on the new ward legislation at noon,” he said, then gestured meaningfully down his body. “Whoops.”

Magnus felt laughter bubble up inside as well. He put a hand on Alec’s stomach, giggling when it made a wet, squelching sound as he patted the skin. “Shower?”

“Nap first,” Alec decided, putting his own hand over Magnus’ and weaving their fingers together. “After all, we just got an important Clave artifact back.”

“That we did.”

“No regrets?”

“None,” Magnus confirmed, then winced again as his muscles protested violently at Alec’s attempt to pull him close. “Okay, maybe a few tiny ones.”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, giving up on the effort as well, another chuckle breaking from his throat. “Right there with you.”


End file.
